Everything Will Be All Right In The End
by RebaForever15
Summary: A little Fic for The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. I don't quite understand why there aren't any already. For Judi Dench and Bill Nighy Douglas/Evelyn. Dedicated to Vannie InsomniaCraig and Liz1967 xx
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel**

**Everything Will Be All Right In The End**

**Douglas/Evelyn**

He never imagined in his wildest dreams that he could fall in love again at such a late stage of his life. That it was possible to love another woman other than his wife and yet here he was, completely and utterly head over heels in love. The traffic was driving him insane, the closer he and Jean got to the airport, the more anxious he became. The truth was he didn't want to leave India, he didn't want to leave Evelyn. He loved her, he'd fallen in love with her the first day they'd met at the airport. When the driver had told Jean that the buggy could only take one person to the airport and she'd explained to him that it was over between them, part of him was sad, he wouldn't deny that. He did love his Wife but deep in his heart he loved Evelyn more. He instantly agreed with her and had allowed her to leave India without him.

When he had returned to The Marigold Hotel the next morning and had come face to face with Evelyn as she left for work, he had never felt as happy in a long time. He sat in the Hotel that night waiting for 5pm to come around. He had her tea ready for her. He looked out over the balcony to see her walking through the grounds. He sat patiently in her room awaiting her arrival. He looked up a few minutes later to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello, you haven't been sitting there all this time have you."

"Of course not." He said, his voice going a little high.

"Douglas."

"Alright, I have."

He got up from the bench and walked over to her and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Oh Evelyn, I'm just so happy things have turned out this way."

"Are you really." She asked, looking up at him.

"How can you even ask that. You know how I feel about you. What Jean and I had was over many years ago."

"She is still your Wife."

"She told me that she'd file for divorce as soon as she arrived home."

"I am sorry Douglas, perhaps if you'd never came here then you two may have worked through your problems."

"No, it was over and beside I stopped being in love with her a long time ago."

"But you do still love her."

"I'll always love her. She's the Mother to our Daughter, I'm just not in love with her, but you. I am in love with you, I mean you and Jean couldn't be more different. You're loving, compassionate, willing to try new things all the time. Jean became used to the home comforts, we haven't shown any affection for one another for years."

"I never imagined when I came to India that I'd end up meeting someone like you but I'm very glad I did."

"I have your tea ready."

"With a little milk."

"With a little milk." He smiled.

As the night drew in, Evelyn and Douglas talked a lot about what they were like when they were younger and what their Children were like. They sat laughing and joking with each other. Douglas couldn't help but be in awe of her.

"What are you grinning at." She asked.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. You should smile more often."

"Well, now I have reason too, don't I."

He nodded his head in agreement as he leaned in and kissed her for the first time. She pulled back for a moment to look at him.

"What's the matter." He asked, with concern.

"I haven't been kissed like that in such a long time."

"Well that's a shame. You deserve to be kissed."

She smiled as she pulled him to her and kissed him more thoroughly than before. He got up and helped her to stand and guided her over to the bed. She stopped to look at him.

"It's been a while for me Douglas." She said, shakily.

"Me too, we'll go as slow as you want. I just want to be with you."

Madge was sitting in the bar downstairs with Norman and Muriel and watched as the light to Evelyn's room went out.

"My my, I do believe he's scored." Madge spoke up.

"Do you have to be so crude." Muriel said.

"About bloody time in my opinion." Norman added.

"I think it's sweet. I'm glad he came back to her."

"He's certainly traded up." Muriel said.

"Honestly Muriel, that's not very nice."

"Well come on, lets all be honest here. Jean wasn't exactly the nicest person you could meet and look at how she treated Evelyn."

"True. He'd better not hurt her, or he'll have us to deal with." Madge said.

"Hurt her, as if he would. Can't you see the way he looks at her. He's fallen in love with her." Norman said.

"You think so." Madge said.

"I'd bet my last pound on it."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Evelyn woke up and glanced at the time on her mobile. It had just gone 6am and she turned over as she felt Douglas stir beside her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Morning." She smiled, as she pushed some hair from his face.

"Did you sleep okay."

"I slept wonderfully. The best nights sleep I've had in a long time actually."

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I."

"Oh Douglas no, you didn't hurt me. You made me so happy last night, complete."

"I can't believe how much I love you already."

"I wish we'd met years ago. Don't get me wrong, I loved Hugh but we were never happy for a long time and when he died and left me with all his debts. You just don't do that to a person do you."

"I don't know. I went behind Jean's back and invested all my pension in our Daughter's company and look what happened."

"Yes but your Daughter came through for you, eventually anyway. Hugh can't do that."

"You've sold your house and paid them though."

"But I shouldn't have had too."

"Then you wouldn't have come here and we wouldn't have met."

"True."

"So we do have one thing to thank him for."

"I suppose when you say it like that, we do."

Douglas leaned in and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. They closed their eyes and had a few more hours together before the gossip began.

When Evelyn woke a second time, she found Douglas gone and a note lying on her pillow, saying that he'd gone for stroll. She got out of bed, then showered and changed. She walked down to breakfast to see Madge and Norman sitting, clearly waiting for her.

"Evelyn, come join us." Madge smiled.

"Morning Madge, Norman."

"Morning dear. Sleep well."

"Norman." Madge warned.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking."

"So come on then."

"What."

"Last night. You and Douglas, what happened."

"I'm going to see how breakfast is coming along." Norman said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, did you sleep together or not."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, we did."

"Oh I know I'm a nosy bugger at time but I do care, I just want to see you and him happy and now that Jean's gone, you can be."

"She didn't want him to go home with her. She told him it wasn't working with them anymore."

"Good, she's sensible. Well you saw what they were like together, as soon as you stepped into the room, he only had eyes for you."

"Is this foolish at our age."

"Of course not, don't even think like that for a moment. He loves you."

"He does. I didn't think this was possible again at my age."

"Oh Evelyn, I'm so happy for you both and you'll have a wonderful life in India together. Will you stay here at the Hotel."

"I don't see why not, it's become our home."

"Good, it wouldn't be the same without you both. I best get ready."

"Where are you off too."

"Well I haven't been as lucky as you. I've yet to find a man but I'm not giving up hope just yet." She smiled, as she walked away.

Evelyn sat enjoying the warm sun on her face when she felt warm lips on the side of her neck. She let out a soft moan as strong arms went around her.

"That was a quick stroll." She smiled.

"Well it wasn't much fun on my own. I need you to keep me company. Nobody else up yet."

"Oh they're up."

"They got to you already."

"Madge grilled me."

"Does she approve."

"Actually she does. She's very happy for us."

"Good, I'm glad. Nothing like appreciation from our friends."

"Are you hungry, Norman's away to check on breakfast."

"Actually I am but not for food."

"You cheeky bugger, save that for later."

"Oh alright, if I must. Come on, we'll go see how Norman's getting on.

He held out his hand and she took it without fuss as they made their way back into the Hotel.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2 months had flown by already and Evelyn and Douglas were still enjoying being in a new relationship with one another. She came up to their room after lunch to find him lying on the bed. She walked over and took a seat beside him, noticing how preoccupied he was.

"Douglas, is everything alright."

"Sure, why do you ask."

"You were very quiet at lunch. You don't mind me working do you, that I'm not around all the time."

"No, of course not. Don't be silly, you're entitled to a do as you wish."

"So what is it?"

"I don't want to bother you with it."

"Douglas, we're a team remember. Whatever it is that's bothering you then I want to help."

"I'm not sure you can."

"Why, what is it?"

"I had a voicemail from Jean, she's coming over to see me."

"What for?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"I bet I do. She wants you back."

"Don't be silly."

Evelyn got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth, clearly worked up by the pending arrival of Douglas soon-to-be Ex. He's never seen this side to Evelyn before, she looked positively terrified. He sat up and went to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her in her tracks.

"Darling, you have nothing to worry about." He reassured her.

"Nothing to worry about. She wants you back."

"We don't know that."

"What other reason would she have for travelling thousands of miles to come back to a Country she despised if not to get you back."

"Well then she's in for a shock because that won't be happening."

"Really, I'm not so sure."

"Hey, come on. I love you."

"You love her too."

"Yes but not in the same way. I love her in a friends kind of way, you darling, I'm in love with. You've made me happier than I could have ever imagined and I don't plan on losing you."

"I'm scared Douglas. I couldn't bare to lose you too."

Douglas wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

"Darling, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going back to her. I'm with you for the rest of our days. Look, I have to go out for a little while. Will you be okay until I get back."

"I suppose so."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, as he kissed her.

Madge was sitting enjoying the sunshine as Douglas made is way out.

"Off somewhere nice Douglas." She smiled.

"Just something I have to do. Madge, would you do me a favour."

"Of course."

"Keep an eye on Evelyn for me."

"Why what's happened."

"Jean's paying a visit."

"What. What on earth does that retched woman want now. Sorry Douglas, I know she was your Wife but…"

"It's alright, I understand. Believe me. Evelyn's worried about her reasons for coming. She was pretty upset and I don't want her to be on her own."

"Don't worry, I'll look after her. Off you go."

"Thanks Madge."

As Douglas left, Madge got up and made her way up to Evelyn's room. She knocked but there was no answer. She opened the door to see Evelyn sitting on the edge of the bed crying. Madge's heart broke at the sight of her friend. She rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her and let her cry it out.

"Oh Evelyn, it's okay. Don't cry love."

"I'm sorry Madge, you don't need to be seeing me in this state."

"It's okay, Douglas explained what's happened."

"He did." She sniffed.

"Yes he did and you have nothing to worry about. He will not go back to Jean."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because he loves you. He's the happiest he's ever been since he met you. You saw how depressed that woman made him. He would never go back to her so whatever it is she's after, she won't get it. Not from him."

"Oh Madge I do hope so."

"I know so. Why don't you come downstairs and have a drink, take your mind of it for now, okay."

"Alright, thank Madge."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**We are finally at the end my darlings. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 4**

They were all in the Diningroom the next day awaiting the arrival of Jean. Douglas had gone to the airport to pick her up. Madge glanced over at Evelyn as she pushed her cereal around her plate.

"Evelyn, you'll be fine."

"She does want him back, you know that. We all do."

"Well then she'll be in for a bloody shock. You're twice the woman she is." Norman said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"He's right you know, she certainly wasn't blessed in the looks department was she, or manners." Muriel stated.

"I think we should all stop worrying. There is no way Douglas will give in to that woman. Now Evelyn, drink your tea and eat that cereal, you need your strength."

"Thank you Madge."

Evelyn heard a car pulling up outside the Hotel. She got up from the bed and looked out over the balcony to see Douglas exiting the car and saw him holding his hand out and Jean appeared from the car. Evelyn felt tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes but quickly brushed them away.

"Morning everyone." Douglas smiled, approaching the Diningroom.

"Morning Douglas. Jean." Madge said, her voice becoming bitter.

"Hello Madge, so nice to see you again, all of you."

"I wish we could say the same." Muriel spoke.

"Oh haha. I'd forgotten how funny you all were."

Everything went silent when Madge looked past Jean and saw Evelyn standing behind them. Douglas saw the look of worry on Madge's face and turned to follow her gaze and saw Evelyn. Jean turned around and saw her and if looks could kill, Evelyn would have been six feet under.

"Darling." Douglas smiled, as he walked over to her.

Madge watched as Jean's face turned to bitterness as she watched Douglas placed a kiss on Evelyn's lips and his arm went around her waist. Madge couldn't help but smile at how uncomfortable Jean had suddenly become. It took all the courage Evelyn had to walk up to Jean and not slap her.

"Hello Jean." She smiled.

"Evelyn, how nice to see you again."

"Can I get anyone a drink." Douglas asked.

"It's only 10am Douglas darling, at little early, don't you think." Jean said.

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic please Douglas." Madge said.

"Make it the same for everyone. I think we'll need it." Muriel said.

Douglas went over and began to prepare the drinks and Evelyn got up and followed him, Jean looking suspicious as she did so.

"Are you alright darling." Douglas asked.

"What do you think. Has she said anything to you yet."

"We barely spoke in the car."

"I'm so scared."

"Hey, come on. I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you." He said rubbing her arm.

"Douglas, darling how are those drinks coming along." Jean bellowed.

"Coming."

Evelyn followed Douglas back to the table with the drinks and they all sat in compatible silence. Norman was the first to leave, the tension clearly becoming too much and Muriel soon followed suit. Madge stayed, wanting to be by Evelyn's side for support. Every so often Evelyn could feel Madge squeezing her hand, letting her know she her support. Evelyn watched Douglas as Jean talked endlessly about their Daughter and how she had found a nice flat that didn't have railings on the wall, he looked so unhappy. He would glance over at Evelyn every now and again and offer a smile of apology for allowing this woman back in their lives.

"Douglas, might we go upstairs to your room. I'd like to talk privately."

"Well actually Jean, the room belongs to Evelyn aswell now."

"Well I'm sure she doesn't mind, family business to discuss and so on. Do you Evelyn."

"No, of course not. Take all the time you need." Evelyn said, noting the venom in Jeans voice.

Jean got up from the table and make her way up the stairs to the bedroom. Douglas got up to follow her but stopped to turn back to Evelyn.

"Darling, don't worry. What ever it is she's after, she's not going to get it. I love you, remember that." He said, kissing her before he walked away.

Douglas entered the bedroom to find Jean sitting on the bed waiting for him. She gave him a small smile as he came to stand in front of her.

"I really thought you could do better than a suburban, widowed housewife Douglas."

"Please, don't. Don't speak about her like that."

"I'll speak how I like."

"Why are you here Jean. I thought we said all we needed too when we last saw each other."

"Yes, well. I've had a lot of time to think. 2 months in fact."

"Think about what."

"I received the divorce papers a few weeks ago."

"Well I thought it best to get it over with."

"Get it over with. Douglas, we were married for over 30 years. Does that mean nothing to you."

"Well ofcourse it did."

"Did."

"Look, you and I both agreed when you went home that there was nothing between us anymore. That going our separate ways was what we both wanted."

"Well I was wrong. I still love you Douglas."

"No, no you can't." Douglas said, walking away.

"I WON'T LET YOU THROW AWAY 3O YEARS FOR HER. I AM YOUR WIFE."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU JEAN, NOT ANYMORE. CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BLOODY HEAD."

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LOVE THAT RETCHED WOMAN."

Douglas was about to respond when Evelyn and Madge appeared in the doorway. He could see tears in Evelyn's eys and it broke his heart.

"Did you hear a word I just said Douglas. Answer me, god damn it."

"You need to go Jean."

"What."

"I said, you need to go. I don't love you anymore, it's Evelyn. She's the one I love, the one I'm crazy about. She doesn't put me down all the time, she accepts me for who I am and never tries to change me, unlike you."

"You're a fool Douglas. A bloody fool."

"That's why I sent you the divorce papers. I couldn't stand to hear you speak like this anymore, or speak ill of Evelyn. There was another reason I filed for our divorce."

"What other possible reason could there be."

Douglas turned his back to Jean and walked over to where Evelyn and Madge were standing. He looked Evelyn straight in the eye and smiled at her and wiped a stray tear away. She watched him intently and he approached her and her eyes widened in shock as Douglas suddenly knelt in front of her and produced the ring.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE, REALLY DOUGLAS."

"Oh do shut up Jean." Madge replied.

"Evelyn, I love you more than anything else in this world. You've made me the happiest guy alive and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Evelyn Greenslade, will you marry me."

"Oh cripes, Yes, say yes." Madge nudged.

"Of course I'll marry you Douglas."

He got up with help from Evelyn and placed the ring on her finger before puling her into him and kissing her.

"I love you darling."

"I love you too." She smiled, through tears.

Madge was too pre-occupied congratulating the couple, that they almost forgot Jean was even in the room.

"I AM STILL HERE DOUGLAS."

"Yes you are, but you shouldn't be. There's a flight back to the UK in about an hour. I suggest you get on it, there's nothing here for you. We're done, I'm sorry but it's Evelyn I want, not you."

Douglas and the others left the room, leaving Jean alone. He could hear her crying and as bad as he felt, he refused to go back, he refused to give in to her. Evelyn saw Madge slip back into the room when they left but chose to say nothing. When they were downstairs having a drink to celebrate, they looked up to see Jean walking away, not a word was spoken as she got into a taxi and drove away. Madge joined them a few minutes later and Douglas noticed the documents that she held in her hands.

"Madge, are those what I think they are." Douglas asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." She said, handing him the papers.

"Madge, how on earth did you persuade her to sign them." Evelyn asked.

"I just explained to her that it would be in her best interest to sign because no matter how hard she tried, she'd never get you back. She was just losing precious time where her own life was concerned. I told her she shouldn't spend the rest of her life tangled up in anger and resentment."

"So she just signed them." Douglas asked.

"She knew it was the right thing, in the end anyway."

"Douglas, how long will it take to make your divorce to be final." Evelyn asked.

"If I can find the best of the best in a solicitor, 6 months at the most."

"Then we can marry."

"You try and stop me."

Fin xx


End file.
